Liv and Maddie: The Movie
Liv and Maddie: The Movie is an upcoming 2018 American live-action/animated musical comedy adventure film based on the Disney Channel original sitcom of the same name. Produced by Beck & Hart Productions, Oops Doughnuts Productions, It's a Laugh Productions, and Mandeville Films, and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, the film is set to release in Spring 2018. The film is going to be directed by Andy Fickman, written by John Peaslee and Nicholas Stoller, and produced by David Hoberman and Todd Lieberman. The movie will be rated G, making it the first Disney film to ever receive that rating in a long time since Disney/Pixar's Monsters University. The movie is also the definitive series finale of Liv and Maddie. Plot The film takes place 2 days after the series finale episode of the Disney Channel sitcom, Liv and Maddie, in Malibu, California, where the two identical twin sisters, Liv and Maddie Rooney (both played by Dove Cameron), would be separated for awhile, because Liv would be going off to Paris for her world tour, and Maddie would be going to the Olympic basketball training camp with her ex-boyfriend, Diggie (Ryan McCartan). While Liv is on tour in Paris, her voice withered away and was considered to be lost for good, but her manager, an evil hand-drawn animated cartoon microphone named Michael Carlphone Toonsmith (voiced by Alan Tudyk), won't let her cancel the tour, because he would lose all of his own money, so Maddie has to come to Paris, along with her new friends, a girly hand-drawn animated cartoon flower named Daisy Looney (voiced by Dove Cameron, the same actress that played Liv and Maddie) and her boyfriend, a handsome hand-drawn animated cartoon leaf named Leafard Tooney (voiced by Ross Lynch), to save the day and Liv. In order to save Liv's life and her voice, Maddie has to pose as Liv on her tour, while Daisy and Leafard would go and take the real Liv to a hospital for vocal surgery. Everything is going fine, until Maddie (as Liv) is seen out with Diggie and the world thinks it's Liv and she's got a new boyfriend. Meanwhile, when Michael the Evil Microphone plans to kidnap Liv and use her as a power source for his world-destroying weapon, Maddie, Leafard, and Daisy need to stop him from trying to take over the entire world. Cast Live-action characters *Dove Cameron as the two identical twin sisters, Liv and Maddie Rooney, who are the two main titular protagonists of the movie. **Liv is the eldest child of the family and the older sister to Joey and Parker. Liv left the family for four years, beginning at the age of 11, to star in a popular television program, Sing It Loud!, to which she continually refers. During her time on that show, Liv was living with her Aunt Dena. Liv is a sophomore at Ridgewood High. **Maddie is Liv's identical twin sister and the second eldest child of the Rooney family. Like Liv, she is the older sister to Joey and Parker, as well as a sophomore at Ridgewood High. She is a captain of the girls' basketball team of Ridgewood High and is equally diligent to her team captain duties as her studies. **Emmy Buckner is the stunt double for Liv Rooney, while Shelby Wulfert is the stunt double for Maddie Rooney. **Although Liv and Maddie are live-action characters, their hand-drawn animated counterparts appear in the movie's title sequence. **Emmy Buckner, Dove Cameron, and Shelby Wulfert also play the Liv and Maddie robot clones, and they're all voiced by Dove Cameron. The robotic clones of Liv and Maddie are part of Michael the Evil Microphone's henchmen. At the end of the movie, however, Liv, Maddie, Daisy, Bradley, Leafard, and Becky reprogrammed all of the robot clones and made them good so they can fight on their side. *Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney, the middle child of the Rooney family, the middle brother to Liv and Maddie, the older brother to Parker, and a student at Ridgewood High. *Tenzing Norgay Trainor as Parker Rooney, the youngest child of the Rooney family. *Kali Rocha as Karen Rooney, the wife of Pete, the mother of Liv, Maddie, Joey, and Parker, and the older sister of Dena Rooney who is the school psychologist for Ridgewood High and later the vice principal of said school. *Benjamin King as Pete Rooney, the husband of Karen and the father of Liv, Maddie, Joey, and Parker who is the gym teacher at Ridgewood High and a coach of the girls' basketball team. *Lauren Lindsey Donzis as Ruby Rooney, the cousin of the Rooney children and the daughter of Dena who resides in California. She is younger than Parker and plans to follow in Liv's footsteps by becoming an actress herself. *Ryan McCartan as Diggie, Maddie's main love interest who is the captain of the boys' basketball team of Ridgewood High and is perceived as confident and strong. *Rena Strober as Becky Bickelhoff, Liv's friendly tour manager and agent. She wasn't just Michael the Evil Microphone's second and final sidekick, but also Michael's only human sidekick until the end of the movie where Becky decided to join Liv and Maddie's side so she can save Liv's life and her voice along with Maddie and her other friends. Animated characters *Dove Cameron as the voice of Daisy Looney, a girly, honest, and kind hand-drawn animated cartoon flower, Liv and Maddie's first new friend, Leafard's girlfriend, and the main deuteragonist of the movie. **Daisy's voice actress, Dove Cameron, is the same actress who played Liv and Maddie Rooney. **For some scenes after the defeat of Michael the Evil Microphone, Daisy and Leafard were both turned into human after they've kissed each other right after Michael the Evil Microphone's defeat. Dove Cameron reprised her role as Daisy for her live-action human counterpart. *Ross Lynch as the voice of Leafard Tooney, a handsome, loving, gentle, honest, and kind hand-drawn animated cartoon leaf, Liv and Maddie's second new friend, Daisy's boyfriend, and the main tritagonist of the movie. **For some scenes after the defeat of Michael the Evil Microphone, Daisy and Leafard were both turned into human after they've kissed each other right after Michael the Evil Microphone's defeat. Ross Lynch reprised his role as Leafard for his live-action human counterpart. *Alan Tudyk as the voice of Michael Carlphone Toonsmith, an evil hand-drawn animated cartoon microphone, Liv's mean and evil tour manager, and the main antagonist of the movie. His nickname is "Michael the Evil Microphone". *Josh Gad as the voice of Bradley Noteson, a hand-drawn animated cartoon bad note, the minor antagonist-turned-supporting protagonist, Liv and Maddie's third and final new friend, and the comic relief character of the movie. He was Michael the Evil Microphone's first sidekick until the end of the movie where Bradley decided to join Liv and Maddie's side and he was later transformed into a good note. *Dee Bradley Baker as the voice of The Bad Notes, a group of CGI animated cartoon bad notes and the minor antagonists of the movie. **They were the henchmen of Michael the Evil Microphone until the end of the movie where they followed Bradley's example, and they decided to join Liv and Maddie's side and help them defeat Michael the Evil Microphone. They were later transformed into good notes during the battle where Liv and Maddie are both fighting against Michael the Evil Microphone. *Clancy Brown as Sterry Radio, a male CGI animated radio and the owner of Sterry Radio Theatre. *Nicole Oliver as Stella Stereo, a female CGI animated radio and Sterry Radio's wife. Production Development After Liv and Maddie has stopped airing on Disney Channel and it ended with the series finale episode "End-A-Rooney", Dove Cameron, the actress who played the two titular characters, Liv and Maddie Rooney, had come up with an idea of a feature-length movie based on the Disney Channel sitcom. Not only that, she also came up with the plot for the film all by herself. Casting While the script is in progress, Dove Cameron decided to not only reprise her role as Liv and Maddie Rooney, but she also signed on for a new role as the animated character Daisy Looney and get to portray and voice all of the Liv and Maddie robot clones. Filming Coming soon! Animation The animation for the film will be made by Walt Disney Animation Studios, Yowza Animation, Toon City Animation, and Rough Draft Studios. Originally, the film was going to be a legitimately fully live-action film meaning it wouldn't include animated elements, but after Andy Fickman and Dove Cameron saw the test footage that was made by Mark Henn and Eric Goldberg, featuring hand-drawn animated versions of Liv and Maddie Rooney, the film would be a live-action/animated hybrid. Eric Goldberg will be the animation supervisor, while Mark Henn will be the lead animator and John Lasseter will be the animation director, creative consultant, and executive producer of the movie. Visual effects The visual effects and compositing for the film will be made by Digital Domain, Tippett Studio, Industrial Light & Magic, Blur Studio, Method Studios, and Framestore. Jim Henson's Creature Shop and Puppet Heap will provide live-action reference puppets for all of the animated characters from the movie. Post production Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Release The film was originally going to be released in October 2017, but was delayed to Spring 2018 due to the fact that animation for the film had started in April 2017. Marketing Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Gallery Liv and Maddie The Movie screenshot.png|Daisy Looney introduces herself to Maddie Rooney. Liv and Maddie The Movie character design.png|Character design for Michael the Evil Microphone Liv and Maddie The Movie screenshot 2.png|Liv Rooney accepted the deal from Michael the Evil Microphone while Bradley is watching Michael. Category:Movies Category:Disney films Category:Disney Channel Movies Category:Liv and Maddie Category:American films Category:Live-action films Category:Live-Action/Animated Category:Musicals Category:Musical films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Musical comedy films Category:Musical adventure films Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI and Live Action Films Category:2018 Category:2018 films